Tonight The Stars are Holding You
by miia-with-fangs
Summary: Bella died, and Edward is left with a broken heart. Alone and miserable, during this dark hours, he meets little Alice. Would she help him forget Bella and move on with his life? Or would she touch his heart in a different way? All human
1. Chapter 1: She is Dead

**This is another fanfic... first of all.. let me tell you it's killing me to do this... cause I can't believe I'm writing this.. but if I don't, then I'm just... fooling myself. I think. Either way I think it's a great story and it comes from my tears.. cause it's a sad story... with a happy but not so happy ending.. so please don't think badly of me.. I just need to write this before it eats me alive or something... yeah stories eat me alive when I don't write them.. so hope you enjoy this... and don't hate me for doing this. Please! T.T I don't think it's fair that you hate if for this.. people have done worst than this! I've read some awesome stories from other's POV... either way.. Thank you for reading.. hOpe you enjoy!!!! **

* * *

I ran as fast as I could after I got the call from my brother Emmett. Bella had a car accident, and was in the hospital. I was desperate as I speed, dodging all the cars in the highway. I had to choose the PERFECT moment to leave town for the weekend, I was just the perfect fiancé right now. ARGH!

"MOVE! YOU IDIOT!" I shouted to a guy in his old Toyota that was blocking my way. I got a few death glares, but I didn't care, Bella was in the hospital and I needed to be with her. I needed to see that she would be alright. I needed to know she would live.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" I shouted at Emmett when, two hours after he called me, I reached the hospital back at Forks, where we lived.

"Edward, please you have to calm down, she's very delicate right now and you can't see her yet" he said. What?! I had to see her NOW.

"Emmett where is she?!" I hissed, unable to control my anger and desperation to see her. His expression changed, and it could only mean one thing, the most horrible thing.

"Is there any familiar of Isabella Swan?" a man with a white coat asked, and I immediately rant o him.

"How is she?!" I said, desperation liking through my voice.

"I'm sorry, but I can't release any information unless it's family" he said, shaking his head no.

"She's my fiancée" I said, and immediately, his expression changed into something far more badly than Emmett's expression. Emmett's meant the odds of her surviving weren't very good, but we all knew that Bella could come out of it, we had hope; but the doctor's expression meant that my worst nightmare had come true.

"We did everything we could, but she had…." His voice faded, as I understood what he meant, and he just confirmed it with his last words. "I'm sorry, but she didn't make it. My deepest condolences" I froze right there, and slammed my knees against the floor. I couldn't breath, I couldn't speak, I couldn't move. Bella, my beautiful Bella, the girl I wanted to marry, the girl I wanted to grow old with, and my first one and true love… My Bella was… dead?

"Edward, Edward, are you okay men? Talk to me Edward, talk to me?" I heard Emmett shaking my shoulders with his incredible force, but I couldn't found my voice. Bella was dead….

"Edward? Sweetie… what happened?" I heard my mother, Esme, coming. "Edward, honey, what's wrong?" she asked in her worried motherly tone. But I couldn't find the words to tell her what happened. Bella was dead….

"Excuse, how is the patient, Isabella Swan?" I heard my Dad, Carlisle, asking to the doctor in the white coat that was just a few feet away. He told him what happened, and he suddenly understood what happened… Bella was dead and never coming back.

Suddenly I realized the tears coming down my face and the sobs breaking through my chest, as my whole body started shaking in grief. I clutched Emmett's arm. It started as a whisper… and turned into a scream. An ear-shattering scream, full of sorrow, pain, suffering… and the worst part, loneliness, broke through my chest. I was dead inside now. I would never be whole again.

"No… no… no! No! NO! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" I screamed, and suddenly everything turned black. Everything lost the meaning it used to have, and the world stopped mattering to me. Bella, my Bella, was gone forever and never coming back. My Bella, my love, was dead.

* * *

**Yes I know... killing Bella in the first chapter is not that awesome... but that's the whole story. Bella died. She got into a car accident and died. Yep... I'm evil. I know I know. sorry but that's part of the story.. but I guess that you'll see something in this story that much people don't put much attention to it.. and they just ignore it.. but it's there! so... hope you like this so far.... or wait for the next chapter... it gets better... Love you all! ~Mia**


	2. Chapter 2: What happends when she's gone

The Cullen family has always been a very close family, they went hiking once a month, and had diners at each other's place all the time. Carlisle and Esme had adopted Emmett and Edward when they were very young. They moved out a lot, and that always worried them, until Emmett met Rosalie when they were fifteen and started dating. Edward was younger than Emmett by two years. Emmett fell completely in love with Rosalie, and they got married a few years later. Esme knew that Emmett didn't mind moving so much out of town, since Rosalie's dad was a college of Carlisle and moved out just as much as Carlisle did, and they talk a little, and agreed to work together, so Emmett and Rosalie could see each other more often at school. But Esme had always been worried that Edward always had to start alone at every school, just not having friends and hanging out with his old brother, which pushed him away almost every time. That had changed with Bella, and Esme did no longer worry about it… But that changed.

At Bella's funeral, you could clearly see what was happening around the Swan and Cullen's household. Charlie no longer held Renee's hand, while she cried and cried. Emmett was hugging Rosalie more tightly that he had ever held her, and Esme wasn't looking at his husband when he kissed her forehead. Her eyes were set for her children. Everyone that met Bella was there, the Black's, the Uley's, Embry and Quil too, with the Clearwater's, her friends at college, Angela and Ben, and some old high school friends, like Mike Newton –who was crying in Jessica's shoulder-. Everyone was there, but one.

Edward was far away resting his back against a three, as close as he could stand being near Bella's cold and lifeless body. He was crying a whole sea of tears, just like he had been crying for days and days. In his pocket there was a small black velvet box that he was toying around with his fingers, and nobody knew that he had that box, because he thought it was no one's business but his and Bella's. In that little box there was a delicate little diamond ring, that had belong to Edward's birth-mother and had been in the family for centuries, or that's what he knew. He was crying not for his girlfriend who just died, not for the girl he so deeply loved and wanted to marry, but he was crying for the girl… that would have made his soul be whole.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After Bella's funeral, everything was different. Charlie was never home, it reminded him too much of Bella and he spend days and even weeks in the office. And when he had the weekend off, he spent it drinking and gambling as much as he could. Renée had always hated Forks, and now Forks was too much for her. The only reason why she stayed here was Bella. The house was a mess without Bella, there was never food there and there were boxes of pizza and take-out everywhere. Finally Renée filed for divorce and left Charlie, and moved to Phoenix were the sun was always shining and was nothing like Forks, it made her feel just a little less sad about losing her daughter. Like Phoenix, she started to see the sun for real.

In the Cullen household, Carlisle started working extra hours in the hospital. When Esme talked to him, he confessed that he felt sorry that he had taken the day off at the hospital when Bella died. He felt guilty, because he was the best doctor in town and he might have been able to save Bella… and he would have been able to see his son smiling instead of crying today.

Emmett, Edward's adoptive brother, was nothing like himself. He never teased anyone and stopped laughing, not even watching as Mike Newton walked across the campus at college when he returned wearing nothing but a pink trouser made him laugh. But Edward was the worst. Nothing could compare to the grief he was suffering.

Edward flunked that semester at college and dropped out. Carlisle screamed at him and got into a huge fight, but Edward didn't come back. Esme tried to convince him, but not even her sweet words were good enough to reach him. Not even Emmett or Jasper, his best friends, were able to help him. Everyone knew it was just a phase of grief, but it only got worst.

After a few weeks, Emmett had a meeting with Rosalie and he cried. He cried for as long as he had too, and after crying the whole day. He said. "I look like a crying clown". He joked. And after that, everyone started getting better, they haven't moved on, but they were trying. Except Edward and Charlie.

Then, Carlisle got a phone call from a Bar in Port Angeles.

"Edward can you come here, I need a favour" he called from downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3: I killed her

**-----Edward's Point of View---------**

**Note: please… I apologize a little about the language in some parts, but Edward is just angry right now. **

**-----------------------------------------**

I cursed at Carlisle and drove to the fucking bar where Charlie was. I understood what the hell he was going through, I had it worst thought, but why the fuck did he had to be such a pain in the ass?

"Get it Charlie!" I ordered when I found a drunken Charlie at the street. He sat in the passenger seat, thinking I was Billy Black.

"You're not Billy…" he mumbled when we arrived at his house.

"No, I'm not Charlie. I already told you. I'm Edward!" I snapped back, I wasn't in the mood to his fucking drunkenness.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Charlie shouted and pounced at me, reaching for my neck.

"YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER! YOU MURDERED HER!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, crushing my neck while I tried to fight him off.

"If it wasn't for you, she'll be _alive_." He said. "If you have taken care of her that day like you were supposed to she wouldn't have gotten hit by that fucking truck!!" His face was purple with anger, and his hands were crushing my neck, cutting down my resource of oxygen. "If you haven't go off to that stupid meeting, and spent the day with her like you were supposed to, she would not be dead. You _killed her…_" He said, and dropped me.

My eyes were wide open in realization. I never saw it like this. It was hard to breathe, even without Charlie crushing my neck. I finally understood. No one had realized the monster I was. I was supposed to be meeting her for lunch, but I had a meeting with my counsellor that I forgot to reschedule and was all the way to Seattle. That was why I didn't make it, and she was driving home instead of the dinner when a pilot in a truck fell asleep and hit her. I _had _killed. I was her _killer. _I fell to my knees.

"You've realized now, didn't you?" Charlie said, and I looked up to him. No wonder he hated me so much now. "I hope you live a happy life... the life she should be living. I hope you enjoy being alive carrying the weight of her death… Because I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of killing you right now…" he said. "Now get out. GET OUT!"

And so I was out of the door, and pain hit me. It hit me hard, knocking me out and crushing me. I was alive, and she wasn't. I was here, and she was gone. All this time I had been blaming that driver, when the real culprit was me. I was the one that killed her that night. I was her _killer. _Charlie was right. I… I… killed her.


End file.
